Conventional second order feedback circuits such as phase locked loop (PLL) circuits may be analog, continuous time types or digital, discrete time types. The analog, continuous time types (PLLs) use a phase detector to determine any shift in phase and energize a charge pump accordingly. The charge pump output representing the amount and polarity of the difference in phase is passed through a filter to provide a signal to operate a voltage controlled oscillator to adjust the frequency of a clock signal provided to the phase detector to realign the phase of the clock and input signal. These analog type of PLLs have the disadvantage that they do not scale well and their damping characteristics vary with variations in the operating frequency. Digital, discrete time PLLs do not have these disadvantages but have the disadvantage that their digital loop filters are costly, large and complex and require a good deal of power.